Jay: becoming the ninja of lightning
by JayWalkerninjaoflightning
Summary: How were the ninja's lives before they were a ninja? Part 1 in my new series: Becoming. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago.
1. storyline

I know some people do not like this sort of thing, so that's why I'm giving you a heads up. Becoming is a ninjago story of how the ninja met each other. Also, this is my first story, so please don't hate!


	2. Invention

Jay's POV. (point of view)

I was sitting in my workshop trying to think of something to invent with the small amount of supplies that I had. "Lets see, some pretty strong cloth, nails, logs, and 3 feet of rope." I said. So I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and thought up a few ideas. Then I remembered that I needed something to fly around town in. "A glider!" I yelled. "Bomb fighters?! RUN!" My dad had said. "No dad, a GLIDER." "Ohh. Whops. Well, I you wanna fly that glider than you should try it in ninjago city!" He said. So far the day had looked good and normal, but things were about to change.


	3. flying

Jay's POV

I climbed up the tallest skyscraper in ninjago city, so I could test out the glider, but just as I jumped off, a huge gust of wind blew me away. I crashed into a billboard and almost tripped over a teapot. Strange thing was, no one was there! So I ran and jumped again. I was starting to get the hang of it when I ran into a billboard again, this time crashing through it! I looked up to find an old man sipping a cup of tea, with no look of surprise on his face, then he raises his cup to me.


	4. NINJAS!

Jay's POV

The old man invited me to his house for a cup of tea, but before I could answer, he had walked of telling me to follow him, so I just follow him. It's not like I'm 8, and he's an old man. What else would I do? Leave him there? When we arrived, He said his name was Sensei Wu.

Sensei's POV

Could this lad be the ninja of lightning? He is the only one who has been able to keep up to me. He must be if he can complete the test...

Jay's POV

He asked me if I would be willing to stay with him to train on the top of the mountains of imposable height. I agreed to stay with him to train for a few days. Then he told me about spinjit-zu. My first test was to complete the training course before he finished his tea, and man, he can sip that tea. But then he dropped the cup and broke it, giving me a loophole to complete the course. I did it! Yeah! "Humph! Well, you final test comes tomorrow. My advise is to get some rest." He said. So I went to bed. Who knew training is HARD.

? POV

My brother and I had found the intruder. We hoped it's not to late to save sensei. We were right behind him when I yelled "Who are you and why are you here?"

Jay's POV

"Who are you and why are you here?" I turned to see two black ninjas armed with a scythe and shurikens. That was the last thing I saw before i blacked out.

*I just HAD to put a cliffhanger in there. Please review! And please check out my newest poll! I'll have one up always!*


	5. The end is only the begining

Jay's POV

I woke up to hear a VERY loud gong. "What the heck…" I was in the medical room. Then, I saw the two ninja, again. This time, I was ready for a fight, because I found nun-chucks on the table beside me. "Stop him!" one yelled. So I ran. I was to fast for them, so I was able to keep my weapon. But I knew I would have to fight them off. I ran back to them and hit one and kicked the other. We fought and I had the upper hand until I heard "ENOUGH!" Sensei yelled. "Yes sensei." "Wait, was this a test?" I asked. "Yes Jay, this was your last test. Jay, YOU, are the ninja of lightning." Sensei said. "These are your teammates. Cole, the ninja of earth and leader of the team, and Zane, ninja of ice." So Cole, how did you get here?" I asked. "Well…"

This will be continued in "Cole: becoming the ninja of earth" if you like this story. If you like the story, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers! I can't decide what I should write next, so could you help me out? Please go to my poll and vote!


End file.
